German Patent Application No. DE 100 32 022 describes a method for determining the activation voltage for a piezoelectric actuator of an injector, which provides for first measuring the pressure prevailing in a hydraulic coupler indirectly, prior to the next injection event. The pressure is measured in that the piezoelectric actuator is mechanically coupled to the hydraulic coupler, so that the pressure induces a corresponding voltage in the piezoelectric actuator. This induced voltage is used prior to the next injection event to correct the activation voltage, inter alia, for the actuator. An induced voltage that is too low is indicative of a missed injection. The injector is preferably used for injecting fuel for a gasoline or diesel engine, in particular for common-rail systems. In this context, the pressure prevailing in the hydraulic coupler also depends, inter alia, on the common-rail pressure, so that the activation voltage is varied as a function of the common-rail pressure. The voltage requirement of a piezoelectric actuator depends first and foremost on the pressure prevailing in the valve chamber, as well as on the coefficient of linear expansion of the piezoelectric actuator. The voltage required for properly operating the injector at one operating point is the so-called voltage requirement, i.e., the relationship between voltage and lift at a specific force which is proportional to the common-rail pressure.
German Patent No. DE 103 15 815.4 discusses deriving the active voltage requirement of an injector from the voltage difference between the maximum actuator voltage and the final steady-state voltage.
It is problematic in this regard, however, that the voltage requirement of an injector drifts over the service life of the injector. The effect of this drift is that the actuator voltage that is predefined as a function of one operating point does not ensure a proper operation of the injector at a predefined operating point. This leads to errors in the injection quantity which, in turn, cause negative exhaust-emission levels and negative noise emissions. In the least favorable case, a failure of the injection and thus of the injector may even occur, namely when the lift no longer suffices for opening an injection-nozzle needle.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to compensate for this voltage requirement drift.